The use of downhole samples during natural resource exploration has been increasingly utilized as a tool for analysis. For example, based on a downhole sample fluid, drilling and extraction strategies may be formulated, revised, or otherwise adjusted. In many cases, the downhole sample fluids separate from a single phase combination to a multi-phase mixture when removed from the downhole environment. As a result, recombination systems, equipment, devices, and process may be utilized on all or a portion of the sample to simulate the downhole conditions.
The downhole sample fluid may be subsequently agitated or rocked to recombine the various fluids and gases into the original downhole composition. Whether the recombination process has been effective may be difficult to determine while the process is occurring and may require stopping the process to retrieve and test a sample. If testing reveals the original composition is not achieved, unknown additional process time and testing may be required. In addition, the downhole sample fluid may be agitated for too long wasting valuable time and delaying applicable information that may be utilized to produce the wellbore. Furthermore, inaccurate recombination in which the original downhole fluid composition is not achieved could lead to erroneous conclusions regarding production strategies employed at the wellbore.